Binky Abdul: Supreme Ruler of Fairy World
by Seal224
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Binky has been mistreated, beaten, pushed around, and always on the bad end of the stick. Tired of all this, he devises a plan that will make all of Fairy World treat him with the respect he deserves, a plan that will not fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents © Nickelodeon. I do not have any ownership of the show or its content.**

Binky sat in front of the large monitor that showcased the big wand in Jorgen's office. He had been doing this for several hours, and his mind began to wander.

For as long as he could remember, Binky was humiliated, beaten up, and always on the bad end of the stick. He remembered being tied to and spun on a large spinning wheel for centuries for accidently unleashing the black plague over Europe.

A frown creased the shaven fairy's face as the memory played in his head. 'I seriously thought that was a band!'

Another time was when he was happily singing while he flew, and someone sent him a death glare. He was also blamed for Fairy World getting blown up during the last day of Flarg, resulting in him being disintegrated by Jorgen. Binky remembered being in the bottom of that huge gumball machine and being munched on by the kid. He hated the feeling of those teeth constantly clamping down on him, like an alligator crunching its pray.

By now, salty streams of warm liquid were trickling down Binky's face. 'They treat me like I'm worth nothing. I mean, I do mess up, but I can't help it sometimes. It seems like no matter what I do, it's always wrong. Why me? Am I a failure?'

The fairy's depression was replaced by anger. 'Well, I'm tired of it! I'm tired of being the weak underdog, of being the outcast! I'll show them!'

Staring at the screen, a plan began formulating in Binky's mind, a plan that would make them treat him with the respect he deserved, a plan that would make them see he wasn't a failure, a plan that couldn't fail. 'I'll drain all of the big wand's magic supply into my wand, causing all of Fairy World to become powerless. Then, I'll put them to work and force them to obey my every command. That way, I'll be the new leader!'

Raising his wand, Binky reappeared in front of Fairy World's magic supply, the big wand. Staring at the large, tower-like structure, Binky waved his wand. A beam of magic engulfed it, effectively draining it of all its magic and transferring it into the pointy-eared fairy's wand. As the magic drained, the sky faded from bright pink to dull grey, causing the once bright and colorful magical world to appear lifeless.

Binky grinned. The first phase of his plan was complete.

Meanwhile, Jorgen slammed open the door to the security room, having noticed the sudden change. He expected to find Binky sitting in front of one of the monitors, but when he saw the small fairy beside the big wand on one of them, he gasped in shock. Before the muscular fairy could do anything, he found himself in that exact location. Regaining his composure, Jorgen asked his assistant, "Binky, what is going on here?"

Without giving his boss an answer, Binky flew up into the sky and raised his wand above his head. The big wand became a large, dark blue, tower-like building, with double doors, windows, and the signature yellow star at the top. A second poof later, all of the fairies appeared before him.

"Hey, what's going on here?" inquired Cupid. "What happened to all the magic?"

"Yeah," another chimed in.

They all glanced up at Jorgen, expecting answers, but the muscular fairy growled, gesturing to Binky. "Ask him."

They turned to said fairy, who simply spun his wand. "I've taken all of Fairy World's magic and drained it into my wand. Now, I am your new ruler!"

Everyone fell silent, then burst into hysterical laughter. Juandisimo said, "You think we're going to listen to you, little one?"

"Binky, this is madness!" Jorgen boomed, enraged.

"Silence!" Binky shouted, amethyst eyes glowing intensely as he shot a beam of magic at a building, detonating it.

The resounding "boom!" resulted in a collective gasp from the crowd. They stared at their new ruler in shock and fear. Towards the back, a small group of fairies huddled together, trembling.

"Now," Binky continued. "As I said before, I am your new ruler. You will do as I say without complaint, and any disrespect or disobedience will not be tolerated and will have serious consequences. In addition, you will be forced to work. Think of yourselves as being my slaves. If I see you are doing well, you will be rewarded with a small amount of magic. It will only be enough for one use, so I suggest you use it wisely."

"What…what kind of consequences?" a black-haired, female fairy asked timidly.

"That is for me to decide," Binky responded sharply.

"This is, like, so not fair!"

Binky flew over to a blond fairy, getting in her face. "Excuse me?"

She flinched slightly, but went on, "You are being so uncool! You can't just, like, take our magic away and boss us around like this!"

"Are you disrespecting me?" snarled Binky.

"Um, yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

He pondered this for a moment, then, waving his wand, she turned to dust. Binky then materialized a large vacuum and sucked it inside. Turning to the crowd, Binky challenged, "Would anyone else like to join her?"

"Binky, you are so…" Cupid was turned to dust and sucked up as well.

"Amigo…" Juandisimo met the same fate.

"Anyone else?" Binky urged the crowd of fairies. "Anyone at all?"

After receiving no reply, the bald fairy retook his position by the newly created tower. Scanning the crowd, he realized not everyone was present. Waving his wand, a certain buck-toothed, pink-hatted boy appeared. Beside him were three fairies. The first had green hair, emerald green eyes, a white shirt, black tie, and black pants. The second was female, with swirly, pink hair, pink eyes, a yellow t-shirt, and black pants. Finally, the third fairy was a baby, who had purple eyes, a rattle, and wore a purple jumpsuit.

"Hey, what gives?" Timmy asked.

Binky appeared in front of the group. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy, good to see you all."

"Binky, what's going on here?" Wanda asked.

"That is not your concern. Just listen," he responded, eyes narrowed into slits, before flying back to the front of everyone. "All godparents will remain here in Fairy World and, like everyone else, will be forced to work. However, as for their godchildren, they will return to Earth, their memories wiped clean."

"What!" the boy and his fairies shrieked.

"You can't be serious, Binky! You can't just separate me, or anyone, from their fairies just like that!" Timmy shouted angrily, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Too bad," the pointy-eared fairy said simply.

"Timmy!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof cried, embracing their godchild tightly.

After watching the small family for a moment longer, Binky waved his wand, and Timmy disappeared, along with all the other children.

Wanda's eyes turned bloodshot. "When I get my hands on you, I swear, I'll…"

Binky glared at her, charging up his wand. "Would you like to be turned to dust?"

The female's face deflated, her head down. "No…"

"No what?"

"No, Sir," Wanda replied quietly.

"Hey, don't talk to my wife like that!" Cosmo shouted defensively. When Binky pointed his weapon at him, he flinched and trembled. "Never mind, uh, Sir."

"Good," Binky then flew back over to the tower and addressed the others, "That goes for all of you. You will address me as 'Sir,' just as Cosmo and Wanda did. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," all of Fairy World chorused.

The pointy-eared fairy nodded, satisfied. "Excellent."

Amidst the crowd, a fairy piped up, "Will we ever get our magic back?"

"No," Binky replied.

The fairy hung his head and sniffled.

"Anymore questions, comments, concerns?"

Silence.

"Good. Now, away with you!" With one wave of his Wand, the entire crowd of fairies disappeared in a puff of smoke, except one.

Binky flew over to the toughest fairy in the universe, who had been watching the scene unfold. Jorgen was furious at what his assistant was doing. He was so used to Binky being meek and compliant, he didn't even think he'd see this other side of him: cruel and power-hungry. Jorgen finally spoke, his voice laced with anger, "Binky, you may be this oh-so-powerful ruler, but I will not give up my superiority! You may have everyone wrapped around your finger, but you are still a puny fairy, and I will pound you for this!"

Binky was unfazed by this. Years of being Jorgen's assistant had increased his tolerance for the muscular fairy's constant beatings. He snapped, "Don't you dare speak to me like that! As I said before, you will obey my every command!"

"Or…?"

An evil grin came to Binky's lips. He engulfed Jorgen in magic, causing his muscles to deteriorate. The fairy commander shouted, "No, stop!"

"Nope," Binky said, increasing the magic's intensity.

"Alright, alright, I'll do as you wish, just stop!" Jorgen pleaded.

Binky nodded and turned the larger fairy back to normal.

"What would you like me to do, Sir?" Jorgen asked flatly.

After a moment's thought, the other replied, "Let us turn the tides. you will be my personal assistant, just as I was yours. As your first order of business, get me some chicken. I'll be in the security room." "Yes, Sir," Jorgen responded, before sighing and walking off.

Binky watched his retreating form with a triumphant smile. He had done it. He was now almighty and powerful, and everyone else was the weak ones. They no longer saw him as the fairy who constantly screwed up. They now viewed him as a feared leader. Before disappearing into his tower, Binky let out his first evil laugh.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairly OddParents and all related content © Nickelodeon.**

The room's lone occupant was seated in a swivel chair, purple eyes staring intently at a monitor situated atop a metal table, a control panel in front of it. The large display allowed the pointy-eared fairy to see what the fairies were doing. Currently, he was watching a group do the dishes. Through the earpiece, he heard their conversations as they worked.

"I hate this," whimpered a purple-haired female.

Another nodded. "I think all of us do. Binky's gone completely out of control."

"That little monster! I swear, when I get my hands on him, I'll rip his wings off!" a fairy wearing a black and white-checkered shirt, black shorts, and shoes shouted, slamming down a plate, cracking it.

That comment made Binky's nostrils flare. Pressing a red button, he spoke, "What was that, Florence?"

The fairy looked about, shocked. "You…you heard me?"

In a puff of smoke, Florence disappeared and materialized by his ruler, who glared daggers at him. "I heard every word. You know better than to disrespect me!"

The other got nervous, but recovered. "This is insane! You've gone completely nuts!"

"Silence! I don't care! Now, because of those comments, you will work for me. Your job will be to keep an eye on a group doing a particular job and report any errors," Binky poofed up another monitor and chair opposite his. "Get started this minute!"

Huffing, the black-haired male floated over and slumped in his seat. Binky sat back in his own chair with a sigh. The sound of combat boots clumping against tile caught his ear and he turned, fixing the former fairy commander with an angry glare. In his large arms was a tray containing a chicken breast, green beans, corn, water, napkins, and utensils. "And, where have you been? It shouldn't have taken you that long to get me my lunch."

Jorgan placed the tray in front of the small fairy, annoyed. "Well, what do you expect? I don't have my magic, so I can't just poof you up a delicious meal!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Binky shot back. He diverted his attention to the food, picking up the knife and fork and cutting off a piece of chicken. After swallowing it, he gave his assistant a smile. "Well done, Jorgan."

"Thank you, do I get my magic?"

Binky's expression turned dark. "Did I say you could? No, I did not. You'll get it when I say you do."

"That's it!" Enraged, the former fairy commander stomped over and grabbed the smaller man into his fist, holding him up to his face. "You have no authority to do this! You will return everything back to normal at once!"

"No, release me now," the pointy-eared fairy growled dangerously, voice descending an octave.

Jorgan hammered Binky into the wall a few times, then stopped, glaring. "Well?"

The other shook his head to clear away the dizziness, once again unfazed. An evil grin came to his face. "Oh, alright, you win. I'll stop this."

"Good," the man let go of Binky.

The ruler raised his wand and, in a puff of magic, the once powerful, intimidating fairy that stood before him was reduced to a tall, lanky weakling. Horrified, Jorgan cried out, "My muscles! My beautiful muscles! You fiend! What have you done?"

Ignoring him, the fairy conjured up a mop, bucket, scrubbing brush, cleaning wipes, and other supplies and thrust them into the man's hands. "Be a good boy, and clean out the bathrooms."

Before Jorgan could do anything, he was sent flying out of the room and into the wall. "Now!"

With a huff, Binky sent a stern look Torence's way. "Get back to work!"

"y-y-yes, Sir!" the black-haired male squeaked, trembling and facing the monitor.

The bald fairy plopped in his chair and rested his head in his hands with a sigh. 'I haven't even been leader for a day, and already, people are defying me. Great, just great.'

The pink-haired woman stared down at her reflection in the table she had been cleaning with a frown. This reminded her of the time Crocker had knocked over the big wand. Thankfully, that was only temporary, since Jimmy fixed it, defeating the crazy teacher and restoring all the magic. This time was different. Fairy World's conquest wasn't caused by the anti-fairies, pixies, or Crocker. It was done by their very own, the one fairy who no one expected. Just the thought of that little menace made Wanda's fists and jaw clench. The main question was 'why?' Why did he do it? There had to be a reason, or maybe not. Perhaps he did it just to do it.

Wanda wanted things to be the way they were: to have her magic and, most importantly, to have her family back. She wanted to be with her lovable, yet goofball husband, fix his mistakes, look into those green eyes, and hold and kiss him. She wanted to watch her son grow up into a fine adult, and she wanted her godchild back. Tears streamed down the fairy's face as she continued cleaning.

Cosmo placed the plunger back in the container and flushed, giving a relieved sigh when the water drained properly. So far, so good. He was just about to exit the stall, when the sounds of water overflowing and a panicked cry were heard. He flew out in time to see another fairy, completely soaked.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm done for!" the fairy cried, shaking.

"Here, you can use my mop," Cosmo offered.

Before the other could respond, Binky appeared, disgruntled.

"Remember me!" were the fairy's final words before he was disintegrated and vacuumed up.

"You're lucky you haven't messed up by now. You're notorious for that," the fairy leader scorned, poofing away.

With a heavy sigh, the green-haired man started cleaning up the mess.

Binky reclined in the red, plush armchair up in his quarters. Before him, the large flat screen was airing a fairy gladiator fight. The two contestants were going at it, blasting each other with magic, attempting to knock the other out of the ring. Just then, the logo for Fairy World News popped up, followed by the reporter. "I'm Fairy Heart. Terror and tragedy rein over Fairy World, as one of its residents, Binky Abdul, has conquered it by sucking all magic from the big wand and into his own wand. Fairies are forced to work for it, earning tiny amounts if they are seen obeying orders and performing their jobs correctly. However, if anyone disobeys or disrespects Binky, they will be punished. Everyone wants to know why has the sweet, lovable Binky committed such a heinous crime, and will he ever end it?"

"No," the blond news anchor could only turn her head, before being shot off screen by none other than the new fairy commander himself. He glowered, arms folded tightly across his bony chest. "You really think sweet, innocent Binky is going to make it all better, hmmm? You think I'm just going to restore Fairy World back to its original glory…" He snapped his fingers. "Just like that? Well, I won't. Things will be far from better. They are going to be much, much worse."

With a wave of his wand, magic shot forward, and the screen turned to static.


End file.
